opend6fandomcom-20200214-history
Cinema 6/Vehicles
Horse Horses, either domestic or wild have been bred or tamed by humans to be used for labor, transportation, their beauty, and even war. Length: 2m Height/Width: 2m/.4m Scale: Character Move:15, Maximum Move x2 Hit Points: 24 Mobility: +3d Crew: 1 Passengers: 1 Bicycle, Mountain A simple form of locomotion propelled through mechanical advantage and a simple pulley system using the force drawn from the pilot’s feet. Extremely agile and easy to use, though not extremely fast, bicycles are a cheap form of transportation for finding independence. Length: 1.5m Height/Width: 1m/.1m Scale: Character Move: 10, Maximum Move x2 Structure Points: 12 Mobility: +4d Crew: 1 Passengers: ~ Motorcycle In the modern age, motorcycles exist primarily for transporting an individual and a single companion a great distance with limited supplies, though capable of going great distances. Many people often perceive motorcycles as adventurous, often associated with gangs and clubs. Length: 2m Height/Width: 1m/.5m Scale: Ground Vehicle Move: 30, Maximum Move x2 Structure Points: 24 (60 vs. Character) Mobility: +2d Crew: 1 Passengers: 1 Sedan In modern times the Sedan is the popular choice for transportation. Used in everyday life, Sedans come in a variety of forms but the standard Sedan usually features four doors plus decent sized trunk space. Length: 4.5m Height/Width: 1m/2m Scale: Ground Vehicle Move: 30, Maximum Move x2 Structure Points: 36 (72 vs. Character) Mobility: +1d Crew: 1 Passengers: 4 Tank Tanks are vehicles designed for war, capable of delivering people and attacks to enemies while under fire and resisting a great deal of damage. Length: 7m Height/Width: 2.3m/3m Scale: Ground Vehicle Move: 20, Maximum Move x3 Structure Points: 60 (96 vs. Character) Armor: 2d Mobility: ~ Crew: 2 Passengers: 2 Weapons: Machine Gun Arc: Turret Scale: Character Range: 5/10/15 Fire Control: +1d/0/0 Damage: 2d (+3d vs. Character) Cannon Arc: Turret, Slow Scale: Ground Vehicle Range: 100/200/300 Fire Control: +1d/0/0 Damage: 5d (+3d vs. Character) Drop Ship Cruiser In the future, drop ship cruisers are capable of deploying into an atmosphere, landing, and mobilizing immediately to deliver passengers with accuracy and safety. While they can slightly maneuver while landing, they are strictly a surface Vehicle. Length: 97m Height/Width: 8m/36m Scale: Ground Vehicle Move: 40, Maximum Move x3 Structure Points: 48 (108 vs. Character) Mobility: ~ Crew: 2 Passengers: 30 (+2 back up pilots) Drop Ship Tank Drop Ship tanks are essentially the militarized version of the Drop Ship Cruisers, designed for wartime and capable of slightly better mobility and taking weapons fire while landing and deploying soldiers to a surface. Length: 108m Height/Width: 12m/44m Scale: Ground Vehicle Move: 40, Maximum Move: x3 Structure Points 60 (120 vs. Character) Mobility: +1d Crew: 2 Passengers: 35 (+2 back up pilots) Hover Car Hover Cars have been around for hundreds of years and zip through the skylines taking passengers to their destinations. While coming in a variety of forms, the average Hover Car can seat one pilot and one passenger. More expensive models can carry up to ten passengers. Length: 5m Height/Width: 1.5m/2.5m Scale: Ground Vehicle Move: 30, Maximum Move x3 Structure Points: 36 (60 vs. Character) Mobility: 2d Crew: 1 Passengers: 1 to 10 Galleon Galleons are old sea going vessels capable of carrying large numbers of people, supplies, animals, etcetera across vast distances of ocean. Typically constructed of wood, Galleons move mainly using the force of wind though they sometimes employ oars for rougher seas. Length: 40m Height/Width: 20m/15m Scale: Ground Vehicle Move: 10, Maximum Move x3 Structure Points: 48 (72 vs. Character) Mobility: ~ Crew: 30 Passengers: 10 Speed Boat Speed Boats are Modern genre, sea going vehicles that can seemingly fly over the surface of water at dangerously high speeds. Length: 12m Height/Width: 5m/7m Scale: Ground Vehicle Move: 30, Maximum Move: x2 Structure Points: 24 (48 vs. Character) Mobility: +1d Crew: 1 Passengers: 5 Sail Boat Length: 20m Height/Width: 20m/10m Scale: Ground Vehicle Move: 14, Maximum Move: x2 Structure Points: 36 (60 vs. Character) Mobility: ~ Crew: 1 Passengers: 10 Military Nautical Ship Military Nautical Ships tend to move faster, be made of steel, and employ higher end technologies than commercial and industrial grade vessels. Length: 115m Height/Width: 40m/30m Scale: Ground Vehicle Move: 20, Maximum Move x3 Structure Points: 120 (148 vs. Character) Mobility: +1d Crew: 100 Passengers: 25 Atmospheric and Space Vehicles Helicopter Helicopters are the most versatile aircraft in terms of load, flight bearing, speed, and mobility. They are also some of the most dangerous since only their rotors keep them in the air and flying. Length: 12m Height/Width: 5m/4m Scale: Ground Vehicle Move: 40, Maximum Move x3 Structure Points: 36 (60 vs. Character) Mobility: +3d Crew: 1 or 2 Passengers: 4 or 5 Passenger Jet Passenger Jets are noisy, fast, and typically powerful aircraft that are capable of traveling great distances in short periods within an atmosphere for carrying people from one place to another. Length: 50m Height/Width: 10m/80m Scale: Ground Vehicle Move: 60, Maximum Move x3 Structure Points: 48 (60 vs. Character) Mobility: +1d Crew: 1 or 2 Passengers: 100 Fighter Jet Fighter Jets are smaller aircraft with greater mobility and designed to commit themselves into direct battle. Length: 8m Height/Width: 4m/8m Scale: Ground Vehicle Move: 60, Maximum Move x4 Structure Points: 48 (60 vs. Character) Mobility: +2d Crew: 1 or 2 Passengers: ~ or 1 Weapons: Machine Gun Arc: Forward Scale: Ground Vehicle Range: 5/10/15 Damage: 3d (+3d vs. Character) Space Fighter Jet Space Fighter Jets are capable of moving between an atmosphere and into space as part of flight and are designed for warfare both in and out of space. Length: 10m Height/Width: 5m/10m Scale: Star Fighter Move: 100, Maximum Move x4 Structure Points: 60 (96 vs. Character) Shields: 2d Flight Control: +2d Crew: 1 or 2 Passengers: 1 or 2 Weapons: Laser Cannon Arc: Forward Scale: Star Fighter Range: 5/10/20 Damage: 4d (+4d vs. Character) Space Liner Space Liners are designed for transporting passengers across great distances through space, ruggedized for the rigors of space travel. Length: 140m Height/Width: 22m/100m Scale: Freighter Move: 100, Maximum Move x3 Structure Points: 96 (144 vs. Character) Shields: 1d Flight Control: +1d Crew: 1 or 2 Passengers: 150 Space Cruiser Space Cruisers are space ships designed for extremely long distance travel through space, normally used for exploration or scientific research, often outfitted with military specifications for extended traveling away from repair docks. Length: 350m Height/Width: 75m/140m Scale: Cruiser Move: 200, Maximum Move x5 Structure Points: 360 (396 vs. Character) Shields: 1d Flight Control: ~ Crew: 100 Passengers: 1,000 Space Warship Space Warships though arriving in many shapes and sizes often have a common configuration used for warfare in space. Typically not outfitted with external weapons, Space Warships rely primarily on armor, smaller fighters, and troops to deal with direct warfare. Length: 400m Height/Width: 100m/200m Scale: Cruiser Move: 250, Maximum Move x6 Structure Points: 480 (496 vs. Character) Shields: 4d Flight Control: +1d Crew: 500 Passengers: 2,500 Troops Hold: 40 Space Fighters Category:Cinema 6